sfzerofandomcom-20200213-history
Cyborg
Cyborgs are humans who have given up their flesh and blood to become machines. Their brain, central nervous system, and a simplified digestive system are ensconced in an enhanced and armored android body. Some do this as an alternative to death or incapacitation from degenerative diseases, unable to afford the cost of a bioroid replacement. Others volunteer for cybernetic programs as members of the military, or law enforcement. The process is irreversible and makes the subject both more and less than human — a cyborg is now stronger, tougher, and more capable than a mere human, but cut off from the human experience by a cold steel shell that preserves and protects. Physical Description The average cyborg appears as a more heavily armored android, though some are known to look exactly like a human or even a hybrid. Corporate sponsorship/contract, the design of the brand used, and the personal choice of the cyborg are all factors. Whatever their appearance, they are always humanoid in form, as this allows the subject an easier transition into their new life. The easiest way to tell them from androids is their behavior; cyborgs were fully human once. Their emotional responses alone are enough to differentiate them from true artificial life. Cyborgs in Society Most cyborgs are in the employ of a corporation. Given their abilities, they are usually employed in high-risk areas or situations where the risk of death is very high, and a robotic body can help even the odds a little. Many people find cyborgs make them uneasy, if not truly scared; all physical trace of their humanity is gone, and what is left is hidden behind the machine. Often it is this very reaction that further facilitates a cyborg’s withdrawal from humanity. In these instances, the cyborgs will often throw themselves into their work, using it as a distraction from existential crises. Racial Traits Constructed For effects targeting creatures by type, cyborgs count as both humanoids and constructs (whichever effect is worse). They receive a +2 to saves against disease, mind-affecting effects, poison, and sleep, unless those effects specifically target constructs. Cybernetic Affinity Cyborgs begin play with cybernetics. They gain two 1st level augmentations for free. Additionally, they can have up to two cybernetic augmentations per system. Electromagnetic Sensitivity Androids take 1 extra damage per die from electricity damage. Fully Cybernetic Body Cyborgs have had their entire body replaced with cybernetic, synthetic and artificial components, except for their nervous system and a simplified digestive system. Therefore, cyborgs only gain half as many health points from medical treatment, medicinals, or other methods of restoring health points to living creatures. They recover Stamina points from rest normally. Additionally, cyborgs may deal lethal damage with their unarmed attacks. You are immune to treatments of the Boost (physical), transgenic, mind-affecting and pain types unless otherwise noted. Organic Core Cyborgs have a mostly intact nervous system, with the brain and spinal column ensconced in a highly durable and lightweight interface which is inside an endo-skeletal rigging. This is linked to a wet-ware simplified digestive tract. The cyborg subsists on a special diet of nutrient paste and fluids which provide the organic and cybernetic components of the cyborg’s body with the sustenance, cleaning and lubrication they require to function. The cyborg has a cybernetic heart and milky white nano-fluid "blood" which keeps all the artificial components in working order. While the highly durable artificial body of a cyborg usually keeps these internal components safe from damage, they represent the last remaining vestiges of the cyborg’s humanity, and are the reason that cyborgs are not considered wholly machine. Tactile Dimming The tactile sensory apparatus of a cyborg body is significantly less effective than a flesh and blood body. Cyborgs suffer a −2 penalty on tactile-based Perception checks, and skill checks where fine manipulation is required (such as any hands-on Computers, Engineering, Medicine, or Sleight of Hand check). Variable Frame There are a variety of base frames that are common to most cyborgs. In addition to the traits listed above, cyborgs choose a frame which determines some of their abilities. * Light Frame Cyborg ** Ability Scores: +2 Dexterity, +2 Constitution ** Agile: Light frame cyborgs gain Skill Focus in Acrobatics or Stealth as a bonus feat. ** Quick: Light frame cyborgs have a base movement speed of 40 ft. * Medium Frame Cyborg ** Ability Scores: +2 Strength, +2 Dexterity ** Athlete: Medium frame cyborgs gain Skill Focus in Athletics or Acrobatics as a bonus feat. ** Armor Adept: Medium frame cyborgs have +1 Armor bonus to AC that stacks with any armor worn. * Heavy Frame Cyborg ** Ability Scores: +2 Strength, +2 Constitution ** Armor Adept: Medium frame cyborgs have +1 Armor bonus to AC that stacks with any armor worn. ** Durable: Cyborgs have damage reduction 1 that stacks with any damage reduction gained. Category:Races